Episodes
Season 1 Airdate Episode 1: "Civil War Cannon/Shotgun Silencer" 1/26/11 After seeing a suppressed shotgun in a popular movie, a man comes into the shop and challenges Will to build it. A cannon collector brings in his $250,000 Civil War Confederate cannon, but Will wants it inspected before he and his team shoot it. With the initial design of a shotgun silencer a failure, Will is forced to try again. During the firing of the cannon, Will gives shop apprentice Kris a "six-pack bonus" and lets him fire the first shot the cannon has seen in over 100 years. Episode 2: "Master Key" 1/26/11 Will briefly talks about his employees. A local SWAT consultant, Marco, asks Will to design a gun which will cut down on the time needed between breaching a door and switching to a primary firearm. Will sets out accomplishing this with a combination shotgun-assault rifle. The team is worried about meeting deadlines with a malfunctioning mill. Will buys, to daughter Stephanie's displeasure and economic concern, a grenade launcher. Will attends a live fire test of his product, with excellent results. This weapon design is easily purchased from other weapon makers that have sold it for many years, Will states this in the episode. That is where the name came from "Master Key" Episode 3: "Flamethrower" 2/2/11 After an encounter with a fellow veteran Woody Williams in a war museum, Will agrees to restore the fellow Marine's World War ll flamethrower to working condition. It becomes clear to the shop that Will has a mysterious fear of using the weapon, however. Customers of the shop's store include a man looking to modify a purchased AK-47 to accept 30 round magazines, and a man who wanted to resell a fake M1 carbine. A husband comes in with his wife and works with Will to pick out a home defense weapon. After a friendly competition to determine who would use the flamethrower, the shop tests it out with a surprising conclusion. Episode 4: "Browning Machine Gun/Stephanie's Big Bet" 2/2/11 Will spends an enormous amount of money to buy an M2 Browning (Ma Deuce) machine gun kit, but it becomes clear he cannot put it together on his own. Stephanie works hard to sell enough guns through the store to compensate for Will's purchase, with the shop betting whether she can accomplish this feat. Stephanie lowers the price of a store weapon in exchange for a night fishing trip. The test firing of the Ma Deuce does not go without a few hiccups. Episode 5: "Coffee Grinder/Katana" 2/9/11 Firearms instructor Tiger McKee commissions Red Jacket with building five copies of his prototype "Shootrite Katana" lightweight assault rifle. Shop gunsmith Vincent is assigned the job of assembly. Glenn, Will's friend, finds a rare "coffee grinder" Civil War–era rifle, but its authenticity is questionable. Kris, the shop apprentice, makes a mistake in painting the Katanas. Finally, after a late night of final assembly by Vincent, the gun gets tested by Tiger with great results. Episode 6: "AK-47 Silencer" 2/9/11 Will has a swivel gun delivered and has a mount manufactured by another shop. After demonstrating an external silencer for a client (Joe), the client asks Will to produce an integral AK-47 silencer. Will puts the final result through its paces, and the client is pleased with the results. After modifying the swivel gun's mount to suit his preferences, the team gives it a test fire on a lake. Episode 7: "The Bazooka/Kris' Birthday" 2/16/11 Will briefly forgets about shop apprentice Kris' birthday, and has to decide on a gift to give him. Glenn, Will's friend, comes into the shop and asks Will to make reproduction World War II bazooka to be used in reenactments. Although Kris makes a minor mistake, fabrication goes smoothly. However, there is a problem with the accuracy of the rockets and gunsmith Joe is tasked with fixing it. The target on which the bazooka is tested is shocking to some, but testing goes smoothly and an immediate demand for the final product surfaces. Episode 8: "Tommy Gun/Machete" 2/16/11 Shop employee Charlie works Will to build and sell a "Red Jacket" collectible samurai sword and machete combination blade. The local sheriff asks Will to modify a Thompson (Tommy) sub-machine gun for use with his SWAT team. The shop sets to work on the sub-machine gun work which suffers from multiple initial firing troubles. Charlie's efforts at sword making become a complete failure, forcing Will to take control. Will demonstrates the final Tommy gun result for the sheriff and a pair of his deputies, leaving the clients happy. Episode 9: "Movie Gun/Leopard Gun" 2/23/11 A movie producer visits the store and wants Will to convert a regular sub-machine gun into a gun that will only fire blanks. Although the money is good, time is short for the job. A counterfeit Red Jacket gun comes back in to the store for warranty service. Stephanie asks the guys to surprise her dad with a double-barreled shotgun converted into a "leopard gun". Charlie is set to do the job, but it becomes clear he needs help. Will, Stephanie, and Kris visit the movie set to demo the blank-firing gun, but the result of the trip is more than one surprise, including a visit with actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Episode 10: "Remote Controlled Machine Gun" 2/23/11 Red Jacket is tasked by an antique gun shop to restore and test a 19th century pistol. DB, a security contracting firm agent, asks Will to build a remote-control machine gun which can be mounted to a vehicle. Will consults with Louisiana State University for the stabilization system, but an argument arises over the remote control for using the gun. Meanwhile, a strange man comes into the store. The remote-controlled machine gun is put through its paces. Category:Episodes